crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Roberto Banner
Roberto Scott Alexander Banner, also known as the Orange-Hulk, is a clone of the Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) created by the Dark-Beast (Henry McCoy of Marvel Earth-295). He was created using the DNA of the Hulk with the DNA of X-Men: SunSpot (Roberto DaCosta), Cyclops (Scott Summers), and Havok (Alexander Summers). He chose his own name based on the first names of his three spliced-sources. The Orange Hulk was part of the Black Legion who served Weapon Omega. He was presumably constructed by McCoy or the Sugar Man in their genetic recombinant vats. He defended the Apocalypse ship in Manhattan and attacked the last human settlement where the X-Men fell. =Powers and Abilities= Primary/original powers Hulk-level Strength: As a clone of the Hulk, Orange-Hulk has inherited the Hulk's immense strength. Solar-energy Absorption: With the DNA of SunSpot, Cyclops, and Havok, the Orange-Hulk has gained the ability to amplify his strength with solar-energy. Post-deal powers Rage-Factor: After his deal with the Devil, Orange-Hulk unlocked the Rage-factor power of the Hulk that was not originally gained when he was first cloned. This allows his to not only amplify his physical strength, speed, durability, and regeneration, but it also enhanced his other solar-energy and radiation-based powers. Solar-channeling: After his deal, like SunSpot, the Orange-Hulk can convert his bio-energy molecules from ADP into a mutated form of ATP and use this conversion to generate a huge boost of strength, as well as gaining the ability to produce concentrated solar-plasma blasts. Optic-blasts: After his deal, the Orange-Hulk has the power to shoot immensely strong blasts of extradimensional-energy from his eyes, just like Cyclops of the X-Men. Plasma-blasts: After his deal, like Havok, the Orange-Hulk generates high-force plasma blasts of concentrated, high-temperature plasma by converting huge amounts of solar-radiation into a weaponized energy attack. Poppupian shape-shifting: After his deal, Orange-Hulk was given the powers of the Poppupian doppelgangers of Hulk and Cyclops. Not only did this amplify the powers of Hulk and Cyclops that he already possessed, but he also gained the unlimited shape-shifting powers of the Poppuian species. Transformations Deathlok transformation: WereWolf transformation: The Lycanthropy-Virus infected Earth-7085 of the Marvel universe; much live the zombie-plague that struck Earth-2149, this virus causes the afflicted to develop an insatiable hunger for flesh. Unlike the Gospel of Hunger, the infected are still alive, possess healing-factors and other related powers, do not retain their memories and sense of self, and they are not biologically immortal. As a part of his deal, Orange-Hulk retains his full personality and self-control in this form. *'Superhuman strength': WereWolves are far stronger than normal humans; their muscles and bones are more dense and they can lift far more than their physical size would suggest. *'Superhuman speed': WereWolves are capable of running at speeds far faster than normal humans or wolves and are nearly invisible during the dark of night. *'Superhuman durability': WereWolves can resist far more extreme damaging forces than normal humans, such as temperature extreme, falls from great heights, low caliber bullets, and great impact forces. They are far more vulnerable to attacks using silver-based weaponry. *'Regeneration': WereWolves can regenerate from nearly any debilitating injury; they can reattach severed limbs, heal wounds to internal organs that would kill normal humans, and reform large amounts of missing flesh and survive from losing massive amounts of blood. WereWolves can be killed by serious injuries to major organs with silver weapons or extreme injuries like removal of their heart, lungs, or brain. *'Claws and fangs': WereWolves have a mouth full of razor-sharp fangs and long, sharp claws growing from each and foot that makes excellent weapons in close-combat. *'Superhuman agility': WereWolves have inherited the great jumping power of wolves, capable of leaping great heights or covering distances of dozens of feet in a single leap. They have coordination and balance far beyond the average human and do not become dizzy when leaping and spinning around in air. *'Superhuman stamina': WereWolves can exert themselves for hours at peak capacity without tiring and their muscles systems are far more efficient and produce less fatigue toxins, allowing them to resume activity sooner than a normal human. *'Superhuman reflexes': WereWolves are capable of thinking and reacting to situations at roughly two times as the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman senses': WereWolves have superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures within 100 feet when upwind, and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. He can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. Vampire transformation: *'Enhanced strength': *'Enhanced regeneration': Zombie transformation: The Gospel of Hunger Zombie-Virus is a type of zombie-plague that originated from an unknown extradimensional source and is sentient in nature. The virus drives the infected with an insatiable hunger for living flesh; though this hunger is purely psychological in nature, best demonstrated when the zombified Wasp still hungered even after having her head removed from her body. They still retain their physical mobility, upper brain and sensory functions, and sense of pain. Orange-Hulk was purged of his zombie craving for flesh as part of his deal. *'Near-immortality': Beings infected by the Gospel of Hunger virus become basically immortal once the infection is fully set in, the only effective way to kill them is total destruction of their head and brain. Zombies afflicted by the plague lose all biological functions and are physically dead, their healing-factors no longer function, and they lose any other biologically-based powers, such as Spider-Man's organic-webbing. Zombies are physically unkillable as long as their brains are intact, such as the zombified Deadpool and Wasp were both still alive even after having been decapitated. Wendigo transformation: *'Enhanced strength': *'Enhanced regeneration': *'Enhanced durability': Vi-Lock transformation: The Vi-Lock Virus originates on Earth-8545 of the Marvel universe; when the mutant Cypher (Douglas Ramsey) was infected with the Legacy-Virus the mutant Technarch Warlock infected Cypher with his Transmode-Virus to save his life, the two viruses merge, became non-lethal, and far more infectious with a vampiric nature. The infected retained their intellect, but were turned evil by their hunger for the life-energy of others. As a part of his deal, Orange-Hulk's mind was not assimilated into the Vi-Lock hive-mind and he possesses complete control of himself. *'Viral infection': Vi-Locks can infect other organic or technological beings with the Vi-Lock Virus through physical contact. *'Superhuman strength': Vi-Locks possess great strength which can be enhanced by increasing their size or feeding upon large amounts of energy. *'Superhuman durability': A Vi-Lock's physical form consists of an organic metallic substance which is far more durable than normal human flesh and is capable of surviving unaided in environments like the airless vacuum of space. *'Energy absorption': Vi-Locks, just like Technarchs, can infect objects or other beings with their techno-organic virus and then feed upon the energy of the infected. Vi-Locks can also feed upon other energy-sources, such as electricity from an outlet. *'Shape-shifting': Much like the Technarchs and Phalanx, Vi-Locks can alter their color, height, shape, and weight at will. **'Mechanical mimicry': Vi-Locks can mimic the forms of machinery and take on their properties. **'Size-shifting': Vi-Locks change their mass and grow to colossal size at will, as long as they have fed upon sufficient amounts of energy. **'Reformative regeneration': Vi-Locks can regenerate their bodies by reforming themselves whenever the suffer from serious damage. **'Technopathic interfacing': Vi-Locks can interface with and control technology at will by changing their bodies to adapt and merge with other forms of machinery. Spider-Virus transformation: *'Six arms': Lizard transformation: *'Superhuman strength': *'Superhuman speed': *'Superhuman durability': *'Regeneration': *'Superhuman agility': *'Superhuman stamina': *'Superhuman refelexes': *'Tail': *'Fangs and claws': *'Wall-crawling': Phalanx transformation: Items, weapons, and equipment Form-Warper Green-Lantern Power-Ring form Universal-Weapon form SoulSword form Muramasa-Blade form America-Shield form Hammer of Nul form Iso-Sphere form BannerTech-Shield form OldStrong-Taser WorldBreaker Cosmic-Axe form Category:Clones Category:Marvel people Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Satanic-Horde)